Message in a bottle
by Beywriter
Summary: When bored and looking for something to do with Ray Tyson finds an old tape player under his bed, who's voice is it? and who's picture is in the folder that came with it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

"_This talk is thought_"

**Message In A Bottle**

Tyson was bored.  
He wasn't just the ordinary bored but bored out of his skull.  
"There's gotta be something to do."  
He just lied there on the grass watching the clouds go by.  
"Tyson, what's up?" Tyson looked over and saw the feline member of the team.  
"Ray! Thank Kami...I'm bored."  
"Okay, how about we find something to do?" Ray smiled and walked over, he held out a hand.

* * *

"Take my hand."  
"Thanks" Tyson grabbed it and Ray pulled him up without much struggle.  
"How about you go on that diet, you nearly pulled my arm out of its socket...hey we should go for a jog or something"  
"Nah, I don't want to...thanks."  
"We do have free time, Max is visiting his mom, Kai vanished, Kenny is rebuilding our blades...maybe you have a board game somewhere...Scrabble or something"  
"Can't say I remember games, maybe Chinese Checkers or something...I really dunno" Ray nodded.  
"Okay then, let's go looking."

* * *

In Tyson's room the two searched around looking for something to do with their Thursday afternoon.  
"There's nothing except clothes in my cupboard...found anything?"  
Ray was rummaging around some draws.  
"I'll check under my bed" Tyson lied down on his chest and looked under his bed, he scanned it and his eyes met something in the shadows.  
"Hey, I see something...right at the bottom...I think I can reach it" Tyson reached a hand down to the other side of the bed, he just reached it with the end of his fingers.  
"You got it?"  
"Just" he started to pull the object and it got more into his grip.  
He pulled it so he could get a better grip and put his hand around it so he easily pulled it out.

* * *

Tyson looked at the black dusty object.  
He blew at it sending a cloud of dust into the air making both teens cough quite a bit.  
"Sorry Ray."  
"No problem...what is it?" The black object turned out to be an old style tape player.  
"It's a tape player" there plastic window showed there was a tape inside it.

* * *

Tyson pressed the button labled "Eject" and a tape did come out.  
"Is that a tape?" Tyson nodded and pushed it in.  
"I wonder if it still has power?" Tyson pushed the on button but it didn't work.  
"Okay...okay, let's see the batteries" Tyson opened and saw it required two batteries to work.  
"Yeah, I can do this" Tyson vanished.  
Ray then noticed there was a folder below the tape player.  
"Huh...what's this?" he bent down and picked it up.

* * *

Inside were sheets of paper.  
"_Are these pictures?_"  
"I got the batteries...what ya got there?"  
"I dunno" Ray passed the folder to Tyson and he pulled out one of the sheets of paper and he gasped.  
"Mom...it's a picture of my mother, here take a look" he passed the picture to Ray and he took it from him.

* * *

"So this is your mother?" on the page was a picture of a blue haired women with deep blue eyes.  
She had a caring smile on her face.  
At the time of the picture, she was sat by the pond and was wearing a red blouse.  
At the bottom of the page was a date.  
"1st of May 1993" Ray red.  
"That was six months before she died."  
"Can I ask how?"  
"You better sit" both sat down on Tyson's bed, well Tyson lied back on it, the tape player temporarily forgotten.  
"It was the 22nd of November, it was late and she was out with friends, I was three years old" Ray looked down at his friend with sad caring eyes.  
"The roads and side walks were icy and apparently she had a bit to drink...she stumbled out into the road, a car slammed into her sending her flying back, the tarmac cut at her and she died in hospital the night after" Tyson wiped away the tears.

* * *

"Tyson...I...I'm so sorry"  
"It's all right Ray...thanks for taking an interest" he gave Ray a sad smile which Ray returned before Tyson started crying.  
"Want a hug?" Tyson nodded before sitting up and Ray gently wrapped his arms around the teen and ran his hands soothingly down his back.  
"It's okay...let it all out"  
"I...I...m miss her, I really do."  
"I know you do, she probably wants to be with you too."  
"I do love her."  
"Yeah I bet you do" Tyson's crying eased off and he pulled back.  
Ray remembered the tape.

* * *

"You want to hear what's on the tape?" he asked and got a nod back.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, pass it" Ray reached down and passed it up.  
Tyson put in the two batteries and hit the on button and pressed play, it turned out it was at the end so he pressed rewind.  
Once it reached the beginning he pressed play.  
It was silence for the first two minutes and a voice came out.  
"Hello Tyson...this is your mother, Yoshie" Tyson's jaw dropped.  
"I want you to know now how much I love you and how much I will always love you and your father...I hope whatever you do in your career you will always be successful and in your studies, I record this on the same day that photo was taken in case anything should happen to me before your fully grown...in case I don't see you grow up.  
I'm sure you have grown up into a handsome boy, teenager or man...depends on when you get this message.  
I'm also sure you have a lot of good and caring friends, you've always been good making friends, like that boy you just met...Kenny I think his name is.  
Just remember I'm always there for you, even if I can't be there in the physical sense.  
I hope I do live to see your life, your graduations...your jobs...meet your friends but remember I will always be there to help you, to cheer you on in anything you put your mind to...I know you will be successful in anything you do...remember Tyson Granger...I love you, I always will".  
Silence filled the room until Tyson broke the silence.  
"I...I can't remember her voice...until now...I don't know if I should cry or cheer...I can't believe what happened today...I never imagined I would ever find anything like this" Tyson's mother spoke again.  
"Remember this?

"Say goodnight

Close your eyes  
let the angels take you away"

"Let them take you away to a place  
where your wildest fantasies come true"

"Say goodnight  
Say goodbye  
rest your little head  
Close your little eyes  
and let the Angels take you away  
Let them take you to a place where you can't be hurt"  
Let them take you to a place to be happy"

"Say goodnight  
kiss your cheek  
rest your head, close your eyes  
And let the Angels take you...away"

Tyson gasped.  
"Listening to that song...I remember now...I remember!" Tyson cheered.

"Whaddya know...a message in a bottle!" Ray smiled at his friend.

"Ya know Ray...I'm ready for some blading."  
"We can't...Kenny is rebuilding them from scratch...it's why you were bored earlier" Tyson sighed.  
"Okay...let's go find that Scrabble"

Author notes

Beywriter: This is based on true events of yesterday...I was looking for something and I found a tape so I played it...it was me! Also that song I completely made up, please don't just add it to your favourites if you do...throw in a review too!  
Ray: You sound so cute when you were younger  
Beywriter: I thought you said I was cute now?  
Ray: You are...so am I...we both are!  
Tyson: Okay, stop it lovebirds...Beywriter isn't sure he likes the ending, please please, please, please, please review and give your opinion on how to make it better, all suggestions welcome...besides its a crime not to review after reading.  
Ray: So, what if we're lovers? Your jealous Max is holding out  
Tyson: I'll break him someday...grins

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


End file.
